


We become indiscreet

by servethenuts



Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servethenuts/pseuds/servethenuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georg and Amalia have found out the truth, when will everybody else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We become indiscreet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huffellepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffellepuff/gifts).



**We become indiscreet**

 

It’s been two weeks since Georg and Amalia had discovered that they were writing each other all along. Georg, of course, had told Sipos about what had happened. After all, his friend had been rooting for them since the beginning, much to Georg’s dismay at that time.

  
Amalia, on the other hand, hadn’t told Ilona yet. Not that she didn’t trust her, Ilona was a sweet girl and a great friend, but after all the times Amalia had spoken ill of Georg, she was feeling a little awkward.

 

And, most importantly, they haven’t told Mr. Maraczek yet.  

 

“Well, hello dear friend,” said Georg, creeping behind Amalia, who was filling Mona Lisa tubes in the workroom.

 

“Well, a dear friend is gonna get covered in Mona Lisa if he doesn’t stop creeping behind his fiancée,“ Amalia shot back and then pecked Georg on the cheek, as he had sat down beside her.

 

“I can’t believe less than a month ago I wanted to strangle you and now we’re getting married. I still want to strangle you, but if you die then I would be a widow.”

 

“Haha. Not if I strangle you first and become a widower,” Georg said and returned her peck.

 

“But now that you bring marriage into the conversation, I think it is really time we tell Mr. Maraczek that we’re going to get married and that you are going to stay working at the parfumerie.”

 

“Do you think he would have a problem with that? Mr. Maraczek  is really nice but sometimes he can be a little old fashioned. Plus, he may not want two of his workers being married and bringing their fights to work!”

 

“Love, I think Mr. Maraczek is used to our fights by now. But we should really tell him.”

 

“Can we wait till I tell Ilona, first? I’ve been meaning to do it for a while but she’s so happy about her engagement that I don’t want to take the light away from her,” Amalia asked.

 

“I’m sure she will be happy for you, for both of us,” Georg says and proceeded to touch Amalia’s cheek and kiss her softly on the lips.

 

Amalia is about to put her arms around Georg when they hear the door being opened and Arpad enters the room.

 

“Miss Balash!, Mr. Nowack! Miss Ritter wants to know if you are going to be able to attend her engagement dinner tonight?” Arpad asks as Georg and Amalia scramble to get as far away as humanly possible.

 

“Sure thing Arpad. Tell Miss Ritter we’ll be there at night, just as soon as we finish these Mona Lisa tubes!” Georg said trying not to look at Amalia.

 

“But Mr. Nowack, you don’t have to do that anymore.”

 

“Well I happen to find it relaxing, even if I have to fill them alongside Miss Balash.”

 

“Very funny Mr. Nowack. It would be much funnier if you had remembered to close those tubes and they wouldn’t be spilling all over your suit right now”.

 

Georg looks down at his pants and sees that they are, in fact, covered in Mona Lisa.

 

“Excuse me!” he says and suddenly stands up. “I need to go to the restroom,” Georg almost whispers and leaves the room.

 

“Mr. Nowack is sure acting strange today,” Arpad ponders.

 

“What do you mean, Arpad?”

 

“Well, for one thing, he seems a lot more distracted lately,” Arpad pauses for a moment. “Come to think of it, you were both acting a little strange as I came in here.”

 

Amalia laughs nervously. “Oh Arpad, it’s just the usual uneasiness of having to work alongside someone who drives you crazy,”Amalia said. “Now if you’ll excuse me I should go and start getting ready for Miss Ritter's engagement dinner”.

 

\------------------------------

The next day, Amalia was filling the Mona Lisa’s again when Ilona entered the workroom.

 

“Gosh are you ever gonna stop filling those things? I thought Georg and you were getting along better, wouldn’t think he would still make you do that.”

 

“”What do you mean getting along better?” Amalia asked nervously. “Georg and I despise each other exactly as as much as always have”.

 

“But that’s the thing. You guys were starting to get along and even go have coffee together and all of the sudden you’re back to bickering all the time. For no reason. It’s really weird.” Ilona said as she sat down started passing Mona Lisa tubes for Amalia to fill.

 

“Come to think of it, both of you have started acting weird, just in general, these last few days,” Ilona added.

 

“What?! Noooooo,” Amalia said a bit too eagerly. “It’s just really that we’re starting to get on each other’s nerves again now that he IS the boss. Nothing to worry about. Just our usual selves.”

 

“Well if you say so.”

 

In that moment Georg walked into the room.

 

“Speaking of the devil. Well if you’ll excuse me. It’s way too early to hear you bicker, I’ll go see if Arpad and Sipos have managed to sell any of Mr. Maraczek’s new musical shoeboxes.”

 

“What does she mean “Speaking of the devil?”, have you been badmouthing me, Miss Balash? You know, it’s not good form to speak badly of one’s future husband.”

 

“Haha, very funny love.” Amalia stood up and moved closer to Georg and lowers her voice. “Ilona was telling me how weird we had been acting lately. I think she knows something is up.”

 

“But how can she tell? We’ve been acting the same as we always have.”

 

“I think we might be overselling it. But, honestly Georg, I think it’s time to tell her. To tell everybody. I feel so bad lying to them and I’m sure it’s not going to be that much of a big deal. Sure, they’ll be surprised, but I prefer that to lying to them.”

 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, love. We can invite them all to dinner tomorrow at give them the good news.”

 

Amalia smiles and wraps her arms around Georg’s neck.

 

“Thank you,” she says and then gives him a small kiss. “I’m just so happy right now.”

 

“Me too, love,” Georg replies. “Me too.”

 

H leans in to kiss Amalia again. She returns his kiss and in response he wraps his arms around her waist to pull her even closer.

 

Too concentrated with the task at hand, they don’t hear the door open.

 

“Amalia have you seen my purse? I think I left it…. OH MY GOD.”

 

Amalia and Georg practically jump away from each other as Ilona’s look of shock turns into the biggest grin.

 

“I KNEW IT! HA! Sipos said I was just imagining things but I knew something was up! ”

 

“Ilona, we’re sorry, we didn’t mean to lie,” Amalia tried to explain.

 

“We were just waiting for the right to you the news, specially Mr. Maraczek,” Georg added hastily.

 

But Ilona was already out of the door.

 

“Arpad! Sipos! I told you I was right!”

 

“Right about what, Miss Ritter?”

 

At that moment Georg and Amalia entered and tried to sign to Ilona not to tell anything, but she’s too excited to notice.

 

“About Amalia and Georg being together, obviously!”

 

“Mr. Nowack and Miss Balash are together?” Mr. Maraczek asks as he enters the store.

 

Georg and Amalia grimace at the same time and then proceed to try to explain hastily.

 

“Mr. Maraczek we can explain!” “We were going to tell you!”

 

“There’s nothing to explain. I have just one thing to say,” Mr. Maraczek says and then pauses. “Well it seems like young Mr. Laszlo owns me some money”.

 

“What?” Amalia and Georg said at the same time.

 

“Well when Mr. Nowack came back from the Christmas Dinner without telling me about it, I was sure something good had happened. He certainly hadn’t had any problems complaining about Miss Balash before.”

 

Amalia and Georg both sighed in relief and then started to laugh.

 

“Well, we were going to invite you all to dinner and tell you the good news but that seems a bit pointless now,” Georg says. “Love, would you do the honours?”

 

“Georg and I are getting married,” she says and then looks at Mr. Maraczek. “I will still work in the shop afterwards and I hope you won’t have any problems with a married couple working together, Mr. Maraczek.”

 

“A problem? What’s the worst the could happen? You bring your fights to work? It wouldn’t be Maraczek’s without Miss Amalia Balash and Mr. Georg Nowack fighting.”

 

Amalia and Georg grin at each other.

 

\----

  
  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in 4 years (having just written 2 before that), but I love these damn idiots too much. ENORMOUS thanks to huffellepuff for being a kickass beta reader.


End file.
